pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Vilnius
Vilnius (obsolete also Wilnioes; German: Wilna; Polish: Wilno, Russian: Вильнюс, formerly Вильна) is the capital of Lithuania, located in the southeast of this Baltic country to the rivers Vilnelė and the Neris River. In 2007 Vilnius had 542,785 inhabitants. Vilnius has a large historic town and houses one of the oldest universities in this part of Europe. In 2009 Vilnius was one of the two capitals of Europe, next to Linz. History The oldest writings of the city dating back to the 12th century. The city became famous after Gediminas Castle, the prevailing grand duke in 1316, German merchants invited, to get to the city. In 1387 granted Jagiełło Władysław II (king of Poland, grand prince of Lithuania) the city enfranchised. The city remained In later centuries grow, inter alia by a university was founded in 1579 by King Stephen Báthory. The first university in Lithuania was quickly an important scientific and cultural center. Vilnius attracted immigrants from different countries. In the city settled under more Poland, Russians, Jews and Germans. For the Jews was Vilnius, the "Jerusalem of Lithuania" is an important spiritual center. In 1897 was 38.8% of the Jewish population. After Lithuania had declared independence in 1918 and the independence in 1920 by the government of Russia was recognized in the Treaty of Moscow, Vilnius was a Polish-lithuanian contention. The Treaty of Moscow, the city and its surroundings to Lithuania, but this so-called Vilniusgebied was soon occupied by Poland. During the two decades the city would remain to Poland, a situation that by France and Great Britain was supported, in the hope that the Polish influence would prevent an attack from the Soviet Union. Lithuania Vilnius would continue to regard as its capital: Kaunas had in the pre-war Lithuania the status of temporary capital. Poland made of Vilnius the capital of the eponymous woiwodschap, Wilno. On september 19, 1939, immediately after the start of the Second World War the Soviet occupied the city. The city was initially assigned to the Soviet Republic Belarus. From the capital Minsk Belarus were directly attempts to encourage education. However, Stalin had other plans with Vilnius and on 10 October, a treaty of mutual assistance between the Lithuanian and the Soviet government. As a result, the city and the neighboring area transferred to Lithuania by the Soviet Union. Condition was that there are a number of military bases of the Red Army in Lithuania should be established. The army withdrew from the city, but was present in one of the suburbs. For the regime in Moscow this meant a permanent influence on the state of affairs in the neighboring country. The Lithuanian army took the city, with a parade on 29 October, in possession. The Lithuanian government now tried the city a more Lithuanian to give, especially by the Polish schools to prohibit in the Polish lesson to give and the Lithuanian language as compulsory. The attempts were minimal success, especially because in the spring of 1940 showed that the Russians still staunchly more influence in the country. In June 1940, Stalin an ultimatum: the Red Army had to get unlimited access to Lithuania and may help to a pro-Sovjetregering to forms. When the Lithuanians in Stalins inadequate on reacted, was very busy and Lithuania on 3 august at their own request included in the Soviet Union and the Lithuanian SSR. It remained the capital Vilnius. In this period were estimated to 40,000 inhabitants by the Russians deported to camps in Siberia. In 1941 Vilnius was occupied by nazi Germany. During the German occupation was 95% of the Jewish population of the city was murdered. During the German occupation was 95% of the Jewish population of the city was murdered. In July 1944 was the city by the Polish Armia Krajowa during the uprising of Vilnius was liberated from the Germans, followed shortly thereafter by the Soviets occupy the city and Armia Krajowa-members and others who are being persecuted. After the war the city remained in the hands of the Soviet Union, Lithuania was a Soviet Republic with Vilnius as the capital. After the war the city remained in the hands of the Soviet Union, Lithuania was a Soviet Republic with Vilnius as the capital. The Polish people, who for the Second World War along with the Jews the majority in the city, it was largely on load of the Soviets and had to be driven in the annexd German areas in the west of Poland. Instead, it settled many Lithuanians in the city and to a much lesser extent Russians also. In the 80s arose in the city regularly large demonstrations against the domination of the Soviet Union. On March 11, 1990 stated the Supreme Soviet of Lithuania the country's independence. The Soviet Union tried to return and yet the tide in january 1991 there was a confrontation between the Soviet Army and the people of Lithuania by the television tower in Vilnius. This attack came fourteen people were killed and more than 700 wounded. When Lithuania was ultimately independent again, could the neglected city be refurbished. The center has since been thoroughly renovated and attracts more and more tourists. Townscape Vilnius has on the left bank of the Neris River a large historic town with a maze of small streets and more than forty churches. This 360 ha area is on the World Heritage list since 1994. The baroque is the dominant style. The main street of Vilnius is the Gediminasboulevard (Gedimino Avenue), that of the Cathedral Square (Katedros aikšte) to the Neris is running. The main street of Vilnius is the Gediminasboulevard (Gedimino Avenue), that of the Cathedral Square (Katedros aikšte) to the Neris is running. On the Cathedral Square is the Stanislaus and Wenceslauskathedraal, a classicistic façade building with a 16th-century belfry. The boulevard is located partially in the actual old town (senamiestis) and partly to north-west. Along the Gediminasboulevard are important institutions, such as the parliament, the government buildings, the national bank, the national library, the national theater and the constitutional court. On the Gediminasheuvel (Gedimino Kalnas) is located Of Gediminas Tower, the symbol of the town and the only remaining of the castle of prince Gediminas Castle. The Royal Palace at the foot of the hill was demolished in 1801, but is in the first decade of the 21st century was rebuilt. Just to the south of the Cathedral Square are the buildings of the University of Vilnius, with the corresponding Saint John's Church (Šv. Jonų bažnyčia). On the east side of the town is the only remaining city gate of Vilnius. In this Port of the Morgenrood (Gate) is an icon of the Virgin Mary. The first brownfield sites outside the (now disappeared) was the district of Užupis walls, which is across the river Vilnelė is located. Užupis is now a bohemian. Outside the center are particularly uniform suburbs from the communist period. In these areas is also the high television tower to find that a key role played in the struggle for independence of the country. On the north side of the Neris is the New City Center (NCC), with a shopping center, the new town hall and the 150 meters high Europatoren. Population The population of Vilnius was in the population census of 2001 from 542,870 persons: 57,8% Lithuanians, 18.7% Poland, 14% Russians, 4% Belorussians, 1.3% Ukrainians and 1.4% other. During the last hundred years is the composition of the population of Vilnius has changed radically. Under Russian regime were there in 1897 and under Polish regime in 1931 population censuses, which not to the nationality, but to the mother tongue of the inhabitants was requested. 65% Polish, 28% Yiddish, 3.8% Russian, 0.9% Belorussian, 0.8% Lithuanian and 0.4% other language. During the years of the Soviet administration increased the number of Litouwstaligen to approximately 55% of the population and the number of Russian speakers to 22 %. The number of Poolstaligen fell to around 21 %, while the Yiddish in Vilnius and Lithuania after the Holocaust as well as uitstierf. Born *List of persons from Vilnius Category:Cities